Born Again
by XxOngakuxX
Summary: Sephiroth tries to break free from the lifestream, but something goes wrong this time through... Tifa/Cloud AU/AR WAFF and some Dark...Rating my go up but it's doubtful. PUT ON HOLD! Check profile for info.
1. Spring Green

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and never will. This was made for intertainment purposes only. This disclaimer goes for all chapters.

A/N: Well, I had this thought awhile ago and it was bugging me. So, I tried to write it. Tell me what you think please and if you have any ideas for the story feel free to send them to me! Please reiview!

* * *

Cloud and Tifa Strife waited patiently, holding each others hand, for the doctor. Tifa had just given birth to their first born only hours ago and the second their child was born they knew something was wrong; the child didn't cry. Cloud had done some reading on these things. He wanted to be prepared in-case something bad were to happen and it seems he was right in looking up as much as he could. He couldn't remember where he had read it but some book had told him about stillborns. He didn't think he could live with that thought; the thought that his first child was taken from him before it even got to breath. Cloud would never mention anything that he read about to Tifa. He didn't want to worry her when it might not be anything at all.

After another two hours of waiting the doctor finally came in. The news didn't look good. "Mr. and Mrs. Strife, I have great news and bad news, but first things first. You have a son. When your child didn't start crying we worried that he didn't know how or that he was stillborn. The great news is that he was breathing perfectly fine but was refusing to cry, which is very strange but I wouldn't worry about it. The bad news is that we think he might be blind. He hasn't opened his eyes."

Cloud went threw a range of emotions. First complete and utter joy, for he had a living and breathing baby boy. Then fear, his son didn't cry? And finally dread, his first born son was born without sight? He wouldn't be able to see anything? Granted he would rather his son be alive and not see then not alive at all, but still, living your life in complete darkness is not living life to it's fullest. Cloud shook those thoughts from his head. No matter what he would love this child.

"Would you two like to see him?" Both Cloud and Tifa nodded, anxious to see their son for the first time. "Bring him in."

The door opened and an old nurse carried in a blue bundle in her hands. She walked right up to Cloud. He started to panic slightly; worrying that he would drop him. Tifa gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go. So, Cloud copied the position that the nurse had her arms in before he gently handed him his son. The baby boy didn't move at first and for a split second Cloud thought he died. Then, as if waking from some long sleep, the tiny baby yawned and stretched out its tiny limbs.

"Welcome." Was the only thing Cloud could think to say. Then a thought came to him. "Tifa can I name him?" He glanced over just in time to see her flash him a warm smile while nodding her approval. "How about Zack?" Without any warning the baby started crying. It wasn't loud but it still sent Cloud into a panic.

"I don't think he likes that name…" Tifa commented. So, Cloud tried something else, "Vincent?" He cried louder.

"Barret?" Louder. "Wedge." Louder. "Reno?" Louder. "Rude?" Louder still. This went on until there were only four names left that cloud could think of. "Angeal?" The child calmed down dramatically. Sure he was still crying but it didn't sound like he was being beaten to a pulp. "Genesis?" He clamed down even more. "Hojo?" The child started screaming at the top of its lungs. "SEPHIROTH?" Cloud had to shout over his own newborn. Instantly the little babe became quiet. Not a single tear was shed after that name. "You want to be called Sephiroth?" Cloud asked again, not really liking the fact that his own son would be named after his old arch nemesis. The baby, Sephiroth, didn't make a move.

"I guess Sephiroth it is then." Tifa piped up after a minute of silence.

"Well, Sephiroth, welcome to the world." Slowly, for the first time, little Sephiroth opened his eyes. They were spring green and had cat like pupils. Those eyes held the wisdom of a thousand years and if Cloud didn't know better he would have thought that this child was Sephiroth himself.


	2. Clean Slate

Sephiroth looked up at Cloud's face. He mentally frowned. When he told the life stream he wanted to come back to life this wasn't what he meant. But during his time inside of Tifa, Sephiroth was able to talk to the planet. Apparently if Sephiroth's soul didn't implant itself into their unborn child it would have died. So, in a way, Sephiroth saved them from the pain of having a dead newborn on their hands.

Sephiroth had made a deal with the planet. The deal was that he wouldn't kill them when his was older if he could keep his looks. After much debating the planet agreed and allowed Sephiroth to alter his own DNA. He was going to grow up and look just like he did the first time around.

While in the womb, Sephiroth had a lot of time to sit around and think about things. He was given a second change at growing up, living again and with all knowledge that he already obtained in his past life. He would also get the privilege of growing up with parents that loved him this time. Maybe that was what he always wanted. He had never really knew for sure what it was that he wanted.

At first he thought it was power, but when he obtained power it brought him no joy. Then, the next thing was friends, but it didn't fill the void that was missing within him. He soon realized it was family. He wanted a family and would give anything to have it. When he finally obtained what he thought was family, he didn't want to loose it, so he listened to his so called mother without even thinking of the effects that it could have on the lives of everyone around him. Not long after, he learned that even the relationship he had between Jenova and himself was nothing more than her using him for her own selfish gain.

But with this new life, Sephiroth was given a clean slate, a second chance at living. He wanted to make everything right. Or at least try to. Maybe, when he became older, he could explain to Cloud and Tifa about who he really was and they would understand why he did what he did. In truth, the whole taking over the planet thing wasn't his idea and Jenova controlled his body. She forced him to fight.

Sephiroth looked up into Cloud's blue eyes and wiggled around. It felt weird being held, even in his past life as a baby no one ever bothered to hold him. They just would just lay him down in his crib and lock the door. The only human interaction he got was when he was getting mako treatments or when they were feeding and changing him.

Cloud smiled down at Sephiroth and slowly rocked him back and forth. Cloud remembered watching movies with Tifa where this would calm the child down and usually put them to sleep. Maybe, he could put Sephiroth to sleep. He must be tired. Cloud was exhausted and he didn't even do any of the work. Cloud glanced over at Tifa to see her fast asleep. But Sephiroth just continued to stare up at him, those eerily familiar eyes almost never blinking.

But after a few minutes, the rocking motion was too much for him to handle. Sephiroth wasn't sure why but this the motion was really soothing to him. He couldn't hold back the small yawn and he wanted to frown. His eyes kept drooping and eventually he succumbed to the darkness that was his subconscious.


	3. Sweet Milk

When Sephiroth awoke he found that Cloud was still carrying him. By the feel of the motion he would have to guess up a flight of stairs. In the distance he herd the sound of a bell and Tifa welcoming someone. He felt a set of eyes on him and looked up to meet Cloud's. There was something in his eyes; something that Sephiroth had never seen before. He use to be the great Silver General who could read anybody, but this look was one that he had never seen before.

Sephiroth's attention was brought to the room Cloud was now standing in. It was a light blue and was clearly for Sephiroth. There was a crib and so many baby toys that it was almost hard to maneuver throughout the room. "Welcome to your new home, Sephiroth." Sephiroth blinked at the sound of Cloud's voice.

Cloud set Sephiroth down the crib he had put together. Tifa had picked it out because the railing was padded on the inside and had toys attached to the inside. Cloud thought all of it was unnecessary at the time but now, looking at his son, he wished he could had gotten more toys for him.

Just as Cloud was about to turn around and return to the company of his wife and their friends Sephiroth started crying. He was hungry and thought this was the only way of communicating it, at least until he was able to talk again. Cloud didn't know this of course and he started freaking out. So, he quickly scooped up Sephiroth and ran down the stairs to were Tifa was.

"Tifa!" Cloud called out in panic as Sephiroth continued to cry. "He's crying!"

Sighing, Tifa took Sephiroth and started rocking him. It only made he cry more. Just when Tifa was about to start panicking a voice interrupted the screams. "I think he's hungry…" All the attention was brought upon Vincent as Sephiroth calmed down. At least one of the adults were competent.

"I'll go make up a bottle." Tifa said and started her way towards the kitchen, leaving Cloud hold the now calmed down baby.

"Yo, can I hold him?' Reno asked, after setting down his whiskey. Cloud nodded his head and made his way towards the red headed ex-Turk. Reno mimicked Clouds arms and was handed the baby.

Sephiroth looked up into Reno's green eyes. He had known the man in his past life and, on several different missions, put his life in Reno's hands. Now, as a baby, he trusted the man. Sephiroth closed his eyes and just focused on the sound of Reno's steady heart beat.

"Hey, you little brat. Don't you be going to sleep on me yo!" Sephiroth resisted the urge to smirk as he opened his eyes and stared up him. "Dere you go! Yo, Tifa's getting your bottle. Oh, she's back." Tifa just walked into the room with the now warmed up bottle and smiled at the sight of Reno and Sephiroth.

"You know Reno, you look like a real father holding Sephiroth like that." Reno smiled up at her and she smiled warmly back. "Hey, can I feed the little Sephy?" Sephiroth couldn't help but frown at this. He thought that now that he had a new life he could leave the annoying nickname Zack had given him behind. Clearly that wasn't going to be the case. "Sure, I don't see why not…" So, Tifa handed him the bottle.

"Seph, open wide." Reno said and placed the nipple of the bottle near Sephiroth's mouth. _What is this thing? _Sephiroth screamed in his head. "Come on Seph!" Reno tried once again to place the bottled into Sephiroth's mouth but he only turned his head. "Tifa…Sephiroth won't take the bottle…"

Both Cloud and Tifa walked over to see what the problem was. "Maybe he doesn't understand…" Tifa said. She was right. Sephiroth had been fed from an IV as a baby when he was under Hojo's care. This white liquid was completely foreign and strange to him. He could smell it and it was both calming and unsettling.

"I have an idea.." Cloud said and took the bottle from Reno. "Hey, Sephiroth." Sephiroth slide his eyes over towards Cloud's direction. "Look." Cloud shook some of the milk out onto his arm and licked it off. "It's safe. All you need to do is suck on it." Cloud was using a method he had herd General Sephiroth use when he was explaining how to use a weapon or teaching people using materia.

Sephiroth seemed to understand this and Cloud gave the bottle back to Reno. "Yo, man, your fucking weird…" Reno said as he placed the nipple back near Sephiroth's mouth. Sephiroth, indeed, understood. He wrapped his lips around it and started sucking. Imagine Sephiroth's surprise when milk filled his mouth. Ordinarily Sephiroth would hate warm milk but for some reason it tasted really good. No, it tasted great to him. He had tried warmed up milk before, it tasted different than this. This tasted much sweeter. This, he liked.

"Un-fucking-believable!" Reno shouted as Sephiroth closed his eyes and drank. "I can't believe that fucking worked!" Tifa glared at him for using such foul language. "Sorry…"

Everyone watched as the ex-Turk fed Sephiroth and the second the bottle was half done Sephiroth fell asleep once more; to tired to even finish the rest of Tifa's breast milk.


	4. Missing Leather

Cloud and Tifa had learned many things over the course of one week.

1. Sephiroth did NOT want Tifa changing him.

2. He only liked it when Cloud fed him.

3. He didn't really like to play with his toys all that much.

Sephiroth was currently lying in his crib wiggling around. _This body is useless!_ Angrily, Sephiroth tried to sit up. It, of course, didn't work.

It was weird how something he use to do without even needing to think about was now what was causing him the most trouble. He use to be able to speak several different languages fluently, now all he could do was coo and make gibberish noises. Sephiroth use to command armies. Now, he couldn't even command his bladder.

Sephiroth was getting really frustrated. And, like most babies do when they get frustrated, he was starting to cry. Cloud, with his superior hearing, came rushing to his room.

"Sephiroth, what's wrong?" Cloud scooped him up and sniffed the air. _Well, he doesn't need changed and he doesn't look hurt… _

Sephiroth looked up at Cloud and sniffled. "You're bored aren't you?" Sephiroth nodded. Anything would be a nice distraction. "Well, daddy's friends are here. Would you like to hang out with them?" Sephiroth nodded again. He liked being around them. It kept him up to date with what was going on. "All right, let's go." Cloud carried Sephiroth down to the bar area, where mostly everyone was gathered.

Sephiroth looked around at everyone. They all were staring at him, as the normally do when Cloud brings him to their gatherings, and Sephiroth stared back. Then, as always, they started fighting over who got to hold him. Cloud, not wanting to deal with it all, gave Sephiroth to the one person who wasn't trying to pry Seph away from Cloud, Vincent Valentine.

Vincent was never really good with children. Sure, one time he wanted to have a child or two with Lucrecia but that wished died quickly. Needless to say, Vincent didn't really know a lot about childcare. So, when Cloud handed him Sephiroth, he awkwardly looked down at him. Sephiroth, not being a normal baby, didn't seem to mind his appearance at all. He seemed to enjoy the feeling of leather. Sephiroth missed the feeling of wearing it himself.

"Hello, Sephiroth. I'm Vincent." The EX-Turk stated and waited for a response from the babe. Sephiroth, unable to give an intelligent reply, settled for a noise that he hoped sounded like a greeting of some sort. Vincent seemed to get the drift. "Nice to meet you too."

Looking at Sephiroth's face Vincent was sent back in time. Even though he had a little fat on him, Sephiroth resembled Lucrecia a lot. The angle of the face in general and his eyes were all similar to Lucrecia's. True, Lucy's eyes weren't feline in shape and they didn't glow the way Sephiroth's seemed to, but they were about the same shape and the same shade of green. Sephiroth's eyelashes were long just like Lucrecia's and the coincidence of his name was almost enough to send shivers down his spine. Vincent wouldn't be surprised if this was the real Sephiroth. Well, the Sephiroth that brought upon meteor and tried to wonder the cosmos using the planet.

Vincent had a nagging feeling that he wasn't far off.


	5. Spoons Hurt

Vincent was holding Sephiroth with his clawed arm and Sephiroth was gripping onto Vincent's non-clawed pointer finger. Sephiroth was quiet content with practicing holding things and practicing his strength. Unlike other babies, he didn't really need to be entertained he could entertain himself. Vincent let a small smile ghost upon his lips. _Sephiroth has quiet a grip for someone of his age._

Vincent and Sephiroth were in their own little world and didn't notice that things with Reno were getting a little out of hand. Reno was so out of hand that things were being thrown about. As a result, a spoon was sent flying across the room and hit Sephiroth in the face. The room went silent.

Sephiroth didn't react at first. He blinked. Then the pain of the impact hit him. Sephiroth did what any baby would do. He started screaming bloody murder. Once the screaming started Cloud went rushing over to Vincent who would have happily handed over the screaming infant but Sephiroth was still holding onto his finger (Vincent swears it was for dear life). Vincent was worried that if he tried pulling his finger away that he would just injure Sephiroth more so instead he tried rocking him. The action didn't seem to calm him down any.

Reno, rubbing the goose egg that Tifa had given him, shouted, "Sing him a lullaby!"

It was at that moment Vincent wished he had been more social. Maybe, just maybe, if he had been social back when he was a Turk he could have learned the lyrics to a lullaby. Vincent had never really been around kids all that much. He had never been around babies as far as he could remember. He knew the tunes of many songs but never the lyrics. Mentally sighing, he decided to wing it.

Very quietly, Vincent started to sing, "Hush little baby don't say a word." He thought about what he just said. "That doesn't make a lot of sense. Babies are incapable of talking…Perhaps they meant 'Don't cry'?" Tifa gave him a stern look and with a sigh he continued, "Daddy's going to buy you a chocobo bird." Vincent paused again. "Chocobo's are expensive and I don't think your parents can afford one. Your father looks a little like a chocobo so maybe he would be a good substitute…"

"Hey!" Cloud glared at Vincent. _I know I look like a chocobo! You don't have to remind me!_

"Sorry. And if that Chocobo doesn't wark. Then daddy's going to buy you a piece of pork…" Vincent looked down at the now quiet Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was staring back up and Vincent; deep in thought. _That is the weirdest song I have ever heard… _Sephiroth had never heard any lullabies before. No one bothered to try and sooth him when he was crying in his past life. This was the first time Sephiroth had ever heard something like this. All Sephiroth knew is that he felt a lot better.

After a moment of silence Vincent spoke up again. "I'm never doing that again." Everyone, excluding Vincent and Sephiroth, laughed. Vincent frowned and Sephiroth went back to playing with the leather clad finger.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to a good friend (you know who you are! ^-^) for the idea and helping me! LYLAS! I don't know any lullabies either! I mean I know like the first line or two but after that I just end up humming the rest. Sorry if this Chapter is a little weird or what ever! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the next one (which will be coming out VERY soon!)


	6. Hand Puppets

After a month Sephiroth was able to amazing things, well, amazing for someone his age. Sephiroth was able to lift his head with controllability, grasp things (though he couldn't really use them, just grab onto them. He hadn't really practiced the lifting of objects yet…), he could kick his legs (he was most excited about this one. The more movement in his legs meant the closer he was to walking!), and do something almost like a clap.

Currently Sephiroth was lying on his back on the floor. He was lying on a blanket that Tifa had quilted for him long before he was born. Tifa had said that lying on his back would 'help him to learn to roll over' or some nonsense like that. He didn't particularly care either way. He was currently reaching up towards the spinning ceiling fan. He was more or less practicing his stretching. He felt his muscles strain and he tried pushing himself more.

Cloud on the other hand was sitting on the couch watching Sephiroth. Something didn't seem right about what Sephiroth was doing. It wasn't that Cloud was concerned for the fact that Sephiroth was trying to reach something that not even Reno could touch when he jumped, but that he was reaching in general. Maybe it was because of something he read.

Cloud grabbed his laptop off of the end table and opened it. After taking a quick glance at Sephiroth, who was distracted by kicking his legs, he brought up a search engine. He searched 'stages of a baby's life' and clicked on the first site that came up. Not bothering to read through the paragraph at the top, which he assumed was just introducing the website, he scrolled down till big bold words seemed to scream out to him. "End of month one: lifts head at short periods of time. Moves head side to side. Brings hands to face. Blinks at bright lights. Responds to loud noises. May turn toward familiar sounds or voices."

Cloud looked up at his son. "Hey Sephy!" Sephiroth turned his attention to Cloud. _What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?_ Sephiroth thought. Cloud smiled at him and went back to his reading. With a 'humph' Sephiroth returned to his stretching.

"End of month two: Smiles. Tracks objects with his eyes." Cloud looked up at Sephiroth. Sephiroth was reaching for the fan again and his eyes seemed to be following it. "Starts to make oohing and ahhing sounds." Cloud never heard Sephiroth really make any noises…besides when he cried.

Cloud scrolled down to month three. "Raises head and chest when put on tummy." They hadn't really put him on his stomach…so Cloud didn't really know about that one. "Kicks and straightens legs when on back." Now Cloud started to get worried.

He was worried for many reasons. First being that he had hoped all the experiments and mako that Cloud had gone through and had running through his system wouldn't affect his child. His hopes seemed to be in vain. Second, it was a known fact that Cloud had been bullied when he was a child. He was bullied because he was different. He was hoping his son would come out normal so he never had to go through that kind of pain. Sephiroth's eyes, feline in shape, could have easily been hidden behind his hair when he was older (didn't kids these days prefer it that way?), but if his son matured faster than all the other kids surely they would be able to notice that. _Maybe it's nothing to worry about. I mean, it's probably just that one thing anyway. _Cloud didn't notice that his hands begin to shake.

Cloud scrolled down and his eyes scanned over the text on the screen. "Opens and closes hands. Reaches for dangling objects. Grasp and shakes hand toys." Cloud was slowly starting to panic. "Tries to imitate sounds. Recognizes familiar people and objects, even at a distance. Starts to develop hand-eye coordination. Brings hands together. Holds head up with more control." Cloud was in full panic mode.

Cloud felt like he couldn't breathe. It felt like he was choking and his head felt like it was full of air. He was having another panic attack. A chill ran down his spine as his breathing became labored. Sephiroth heard this and looked over at Cloud. Sensing that he needed help, Sephiroth started to whine. Tifa, hearing Sephiroth entered the room wondering what could be the matter.

Tifa, seeing Cloud having a panic attack, ran to him. "Cloud what's wrong? Are you having another panic attack? Do I need to call the therapist?"

That seemed to snap him out of his attack. "No!" Cloud shouted and took a deep breath. He still had nightmares about that stupid Chocobo.

"Then what's wrong?" At that very moment Tifa decided to look over at Cloud's computer. Her eyes scanned the information on the screen and she gasped. "Our son's defected?" Tifa was instantly picking Sephiroth up, to which Sephiroth started fussing, and headed towards the door.

"Tifa wait!" Cloud shouted as he shut his laptop and chased after her.

When Cloud caught up with Tifa, she was at the pediatricians. Cloud followed after her as she walked in. Looking around, Cloud noticed that it was empty. After handing Sephiroth to Cloud, Tifa marched right up to the front desk and started demanding on seeing the doctor. Cloud, Tifa, and Sephiroth were quickly shown into a room. Sephiroth whimpered and fussed. He really hated hospitals. Cloud seemed to understand this and tried rocking him some.

The doctor quickly entered and smiled at Tifa. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Our son has development problems!" The doctor sighed and walked over to Sephiroth who just fussed even more.

"Why do you say that?" The baby seemed fine to him.

"The website online said that he's acting like a three month old when he's only one month old!" The doctor wanted to point out the fact that it wouldn't be 'development problems' but 'advanced development' but looking at Tifa's face, he decided against correcting her.

Cloud, while still rocking Sephiroth, looked up at the doctor. He studied his face and noticed his slight irritation. He felt bad for the guy (and some where in the back of his head he could've sworn he met the guy before).

"Every one grows at their own pace. Just because you're child is advancing doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with him. It also doesn't mean he's a prodigy. The sites online just give guidelines of development. It's a generic guideline and not everyone will follow the same rules."

Tifa calmed down immensely and let out a sigh of relief. He baby was normal and that's all the mattered. Cloud on the other hand had finally got Seph to calm down some and it was in that exact moment Cloud remembered where he had seen the doctor before. The doctor was his old therapist.

"Oh, and Cloud?" Cloud looked up at the doctor. "Your friend misses you." Seemingly out of no where the doctor pulled out a chocobo hand puppet. Cloud screamed. Sephiroth screamed.

That was another thing to add to the list. Sephiroth didn't like loud noises. And on a side note, Cloud hated all hand puppets.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone that reviewed/faved/alerted this story! (mostly the reviewers! your reviews are what keep me going!) A BIG thank you to my good friend who has been helping me every step of the way! (Oh and happy bday!) ^-^ You know who you are! I would like to state that from here on there are going to be large time gaps! I'm QUICKLY running out of ideas for what Sephiroth and everyone else could do! If you have ANY ideas PLEASE send them! I have a whole bunch of ideas for when sephiroth's a toldder and a teen and everything but not while he's a baby! So please review about ideas or there are going to start to have GIANT time gaps! (I just lovee capslock for some reason today...) But thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be out soon (hopefullly...maybe even tonight!)


	7. Welcome Home

Cloud loved Denzel. Cloud loved him like he was Cloud's own flesh and blood. Cloud _wanted_ to adopt Denzel. Cloud had gone to court to adopt him, long before he was going to marry Tifa, but his request was denied. When he demanded to know why they had told him it was because he was too mentally unstable to handle a child. They had told him that in order for them to feel safe letting Cloud adopt, Cloud had to get married to someone who was capable of taking care of a child. By the time Cloud and Tifa had married it was too late. Denzel was adopted by someone else. Barrett had adopted Denzel.

Cloud was beyond upset until Tifa had talked to him. Tifa had told him that maybe it was a good thing that Barrett adopted him instead of Cloud. Tifa said that since they were married, they would probably be having children of their own. Denzel might start to think that Cloud and Tifa loved those children more than him. When she put it that way, Cloud could understand why it was better for Denzel to be living with Barrett.

Barrett decided, a month before Tifa gave birth, that a family bonding trip was in order. So, Barrett, Marlene, and Denzel all went on vacation to the beach. Now, four months later, they were back.

Tifa, hearing the news that they had come back, invited Reno, Rude, Vincent, and the family in quetion to the bar to 'officially welcome them home'. Cloud just couldn't wait to see Denzel again. It had been so long since the two of them got to talk. Well, be next to one another. Neither Cloud nor Denzel were big on talking.

Reno and Rude arrived first and together. Reno went straight for the liquor, as always, while Rude sat next to him on one of the bar stools. Rude wasn't that much of a drinker. The occasional beer was fine, but that was only on special occasions, or after a particularly hard mission. Reno, on the other hand, had no problem with drinking all the time. His wasted could be described as normal person's sober. Sober Reno acted drunk and vise versa.

Cloud had started to converse with the two before Sephiroth started crying. Sighing, Cloud picked him up and frowned. Looked like he was on diaper duty again. Holding Sephiroth close, Cloud made his way up the stairs and into Sephiroth's bedroom.

Vincent had come in while Cloud was taking Sephiroth upstairs. He took his seat in the darkest corner of the bar, as usual, and order a whiskey. Most wouldn't think Vincent the drinking type and they would be right. Vincent, for the most part, hated alcohol, but on the rare occasion that he did drink, he drank whiskey. Today was one of those rare times.

The door to the bar swung open and Marlene came running in. "Hi Tifa!" She shouted excitedly to the woman behind the bar. Marlene went running to Tifa and stopped half way staring at the woman.

Tifa had turned around, prepared to greet Marlene but stopped when she saw the look upon the child's face. " Is there something wrong?" Tifa looked down at herself just to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What happened to your belly?" Marlene shouted as she looked at the now flat stomach Tifa had.

"She already had the baby Marlene…" Denzel said, appearing behind the girl.

Tifa smiled at them both. "Hello Denzel. And you're right. I had my baby three months ago." Her smile seemed to grow, "Cloud's upstairs."

Denzel nodded his thanks and started making his way up the staircase. Marlene decided that she wanted to stay downstairs and help Tifa clean glasses. While Marlene helped clean, she told Tifa everything about the trip she took.

Once Denzel made it to the top of the stairs, he could hear Clouds voice coming from inside a room. Walking into the room, Denzel saw Cloud standing in front of a changing table. Denzel didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt Cloud, and just watched.

"Say daddy. Come on, say daddy. Sephy, can you say daddy?" Cloud had been trying to get Sephiroth to talk for a month now. Sephiroth wasn't even trying to talk. Cloud wasn't all that worried, but it still unnerved him. "Never mind…" Cloud said with a sigh and started working on getting Sephiroth's pants on.

Cloud seemed to sense that some one or something was staring at him and looked over to where he felt the gaze coming from. "Hello Denzel. Did you have fun on your vacation?" Denzel nodded. Sephiroth made some weird noise, trying to get Cloud's attention, and Denzel tried to look to see him. "Do you want to hold him?" Cloud picked Sephiroth up and made his way to Denzel.

Denzel shook his head. He was terrified of dropping the baby. Cloud had probably forgotten about him and he didn't want Cloud hating him as well. He didn't want to be responsible for making the son of the man that he idealized mentally disabled.

"Alright. Well, Denzel this is Sephiroth. Sephiroth, this is Denzel." Cloud crouched down so they could look at each other. Denzel looked at Sephiroth and awkwardly waved. "Hello." He said quietly and Sephiroth started chewing on his fist.

"Ready to join everyone downstairs?" Cloud asked both Denzel and Sephiroth. Denzel nodded and Sephiroth continued to chew on his fist. Cloud led the way down the stairs; Denzel following close behind.

Once he made it downstairs, everyone turned their attention on the baby that had his head on Cloud's shoulder and a fist in his mouth. Reno was the first to break the silence, "Hey there buddy!" Sephiroth looked in Reno's direction and gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

Cloud sat on the opposite side of the bar from Vincent and set Sephiroth on the floor. Sephiroth was using Cloud's legs as support as he sat up. Denzel was crouched in front of Sephiroth and trying to entertain him. It was working pretty well until Sephiroth spotted Vincent.

With a determined look in his eye, Sephiroth grabbed onto Cloud's pant leg and started pulling himself up. Cloud, feeling the pulling on his pants, looked down and a giant smile spread across his face. "Tifa." Cloud called quietly, hoping Sephiroth wouldn't notice. He didn't. She looked over to Cloud and noticed Sephiroth pulling himself up. She pulled out a video camera and started recording.

Once Sephiroth was on his feet, he found that he wasn't all that stable. So, he gripped tightly to Clouds pants and just focused on standing for the moment. Denzel stood up and held his hands out near Sephiroth; attempting to encourage him too try and walk. Sephiroth noticed the outstretched hands and quickly took hold of Denzel's pointer fingers.

Sephiroth took an uncertain step and used Denzel's finger to help stabilize his walking. Sephiroth's legs weren't use to the weight of his body and so they kept almost giving out. Sephiroth would force himself up each time and take a few more steps. Denzel was just making sure Sephiroth didn't fall and was letting him to all the steering.

Sephiroth never realized how big the bar was until that moment. He seemed to be getting no where. It was becoming very frustrating and he almost gave up. Just when he was about to plop down on the ground, completely giving up trying to walk, Vincent spoke up, "Sephiroth…" That was all the motivation he needed. Sephiroth went into turbo drive and walked as fast as he could to Vincent. Once he was close enough Vincent picked Sephiroth up and held him close.

Sephiroth yawned and his muscles burned. Sephiroth snuggled into Vincent and start falling asleep. Walking took so much out of him that he didn't even hear the cheering that everyone was giving him for taking his very first steps.

The last thing that Sephiroth heard came from Vincent before his world went dark. "Good job Sephiroth. I'm proud of you. Now rest, you've earned it…"

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone that has reviewed/faved/alerted this story! Every review ispires me to write more! :) And once again thank you to that one VERY good friend that has always helped me along the way! You Rock!


	8. Mashed Banana

Cloud was watching TV and waiting for the commercial to be over while Sephiroth was clinging to the couch. Sephiroth had been practicing standing up and he was getting good at it too. Sephiroth's stomach growled and he began to whimper.

Cloud heard Sephiroth's stomach growl and looked over at him. Then Cloud heard his whimpers and scooped Sephiroth up and headed towards the kitchen. "Tifa Seph's hun-?" Cloud stopped short. He was sure Tifa was always in the kitchen around this time. A note had caught his attention.

'Dear Cloud, Went to get more diapers! Love, Tifa'

Cloud groaned and set Sephiroth into a highchair. He opened the fridge. He groaned a second time when he realized that there wasn't any milk left in the fridge for Seph. Cloud looked around for something that Cloud could improvise with in place of the milk. Spying a banana, he smirked.

Cloud grabbed the banana, peeled it, put it in a bowl, and smashed it up until it was nothing but mush. He took out a baby spoon and walked back to Sephiroth. "I know it's a little early for you to be eating solid….ish….foods, but it's all we have." Cloud gathered some of the banana up on the spoon.

Sephiroth watched as Cloud held the spoon up to his lips. Sniffing it, Sephiroth smiled. It was a banana! Well, it was a mashed banana. Sephiroth opened his mouth and Cloud stuck the spoon in. Sephiroth swooshed the banana around his mouth. After he swallowed, he laughed like he had never laughed before. He smacked his hands on the table in delight and kicked his legs happily. Cloud smiled and continued feeding him. This went on until the banana mush was half gone. Sephiroth was both full and tired.

Cloud set the bowl on the counter. Cloud picked Sephiroth up and headed towards Seph's bedroom. Once inside, Cloud sat down in a rocking chair that was placed near the window. Holding Sephiroth close, Cloud started to rock back and forth slowly. He looked down at his sleeping son.

Cloud let out a sigh, his mind thoughgt back to Zack. "I promised to live out both our lives. Would you have wanted a child, Zack?" Cloud continued to rock back and forth, watching his son sleep peacefully, and smiled in the fading light of the son. _Yeah, Zack would have wanted a kid or two._

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Your reviews are always welcome and they put smiles on my face! Thank you to anyone that has faved/subed/reviewed! Thank you to a special friend! Without you I would have never even been able to make it to chapter two let alone chapter 8! I have several more chapters planed out! Hopefully I'll be able to type them up quickly!


	9. Human Chocobos

Sephiroth was eight months old and he was "the cutest thing ever"…well according to Tifa he was. Sephiroth could now walk on his own and only fell down once in awhile. His next goal? Running.

As of late, because really he was starting to like being around Cloud, Sephiroth had started to follow Cloud around the house. Cloud, for the most part, stayed upstairs. He only went downstairs to deliver orders and visit Zack. Cloud was inwardly happy that Sephiroth had started following him. It was nice to know that Sephiroth was behind him. It was easier to watch over him and keep him safe.

Cloud was currently doing the laundry, when he heard the bell on the door ring. "Hello Reno." Came Tifa's cheery voice and Cloud sped up his movements. He wanted to know what was going on with everyone else and Reno was the perfect person to get the information from.

Cloud picked Sephiroth up and went downstairs to the bar. Reno was already working on his second beer when Cloud walked in. Reno looked up and smiled when he saw Sephiroth. Reno extended his arms and Cloud handed Sephiroth over to him.

"Hey there little buddy! Can you talk yet?" Cloud shook his head as Reno set Sephiroth on his lap and picked up his beer. "Don't worry 'bout it Seph. You'll learn how to talk soon"

As Cloud, Reno, and Tifa talked, Sephiroth busied himself with Reno's hair and his outfit. The Turk's outfits always fascinated him. He never really understood how they moved so efficiently in them. Suits would've just gotten in the way for a SOLDIER. Well, at least he thought that they would.

The dryer went off and Cloud got up to switch out the clothes. Sephiroth climbed his way down Reno's legs and started following after Cloud. Cloud didn't notice, thinking that Sephiroth was still on Reno's lap, and started heading up the stairs.

Sephiroth tried to follow him up the stairs but his arms weren't strong enough to lift his body weight up them. He quickly got tired and fell onto his butt. Watching Cloud head up the stairs without him, Sephiroth couldn't help but remember all the times the lab assistants and Hojo had left him alone in the cold, dark, room (cell really) to cry himself to sleep. At these memories, Sephiroth started to cry.

Cloud heard Sephiroth's whimpers and turned around. Seeing Sephiroth sitting at the bottom of the stairs, looking at him like Cloud had just said that he didn't love Sephiroth and that he wished he was never born, made a pain shoot through his heart. He felt like he had failed as a father.

Cloud quickly ran down the stairs and scooped Sephiroth up. Holding Sephiroth as close as he could, cloud rocked back and forth while stroking Sephiroth's hair. "I'm so sorry Seph. I didn't know you were following me. Please don't cry. I'm sorry" Cloud hummed the tune to the song Vincent had sung to Seph not long ago (he didn't know the real lyrics either). Sephiroth calmed down and clung to Cloud's shirt as if it were the only thing keeping him alive.

Cloud, happy that Sephiroth had calmed down, started walking back up the stairs and into the laundry room. Cloud set Sephiroth down on the floor by his feet. After the laundry was done, Cloud picked Sephiroth back up and went back down stairs.

Cloud set Sephiroth back down and started to walk back to his seat at the bar. Sephiroth, of course, followed him. "Yo Cloud, because of your hair, Seph kinda looks like a chocoboling following a his mama chocobo." Cloud shot Reno with a dirty look.

"Shut it Reno." Cloud snapped. Instead, Reno laughed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you lady-yuna7! It was because of your review that I got my lazy butt into gear and typed, edited, and uploaded this chapter! Thank you, as always, my bff for supporting me and giving me ideas! You rock! Thank you anyone reading and enjoying this fanficiton!


	10. Photo Shoot

Cloud was bouncing Sephiroth on his knee. Sephiroth was smiling and all he could think was that it felt like he was riding a chocobo again (Cloud hair just added to the feeling). Tifa walked into the room and looked at Cloud.; seeing Cloud and Sephiroth spending so much time together warmed her heart. She glanced around the room and felt as if something was off. She made a humming noise as she tried to figure it out.

Cloud looked up at Tifa with a questioning look. "Something's missing." she said. Looking at Cloud and Sephiroth and then quickly glancing around the room again, she realized what it was. "I know! A family portrait!" Tifa exclaimed, proud of herself for figuring it out.

Sephiroth, bored now that Cloud had stopped bouncing his knee, started to play with Cloud's clothes. "Really?" Cloud asked while looking around. He noticed that there weren't any photos of the family, Sephiroth, Tifa, and himself, together.

"Yes! That's why I scheduled an appointment at Jacque's Photo Studio." Tifa said with a smile. She had thought about this earlier and was just trying to find a way to bring it up it Cloud.

"What?" Cloud asked.

Ignoring him, Tifa continued, "I have the perfect outfits for you!" Out of nowhere, Tifa pulled out two sailor suits. One was big enough for Cloud and the other was clearly meant for Sephiroth.

"Oh, no Tifa! I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I draw the line at you dressing me up!" Cloud said, planting a glare at the horrid white thing.

"Fine, but Sephy has to wear one!" Tifa said while tossing Cloud the smaller suit.

Sephiroth looked up at Cloud with pleading eyes. He REALLY didn't want to wear it! Cloud looked down at Sephiroth with an apologetic look, "Sorry Seph. I'm scared to think about what would happen if I don't put you in this." Cloud held up the sailor suit as if to show exactly about what he was talking.

Sephiroth seemed to fuss the whole time Cloud was putting the suit on him. After the suit was put onto Sephiroth, Cloud couldn't help but let out a small 'aw'. Even with the pout, Sephiroth looked like the cutest thing Cloud had even seen and he had a herd of carbuncles!

Cloud set Sephiroth down, to which he plopped onto his butt because he was in a bad mood and didn't feel like standing, and went in to get changed into the black suit and blue tie he wore at his wedding. Tifa, being the person that she is, was wearing some fancy dress and was doing her hair and make-up.

When she was finished, Cloud picked Sephiroth up off the floor and they all made their way to Jacque's, which was only a block away. Once they got there, they were quickly ushered into a room where a backdrop awaited them. Cloud stood a little ways from Tifa while holding Sephiroth. Seph glared at the camera and Tifa smiled like a fool. It may have not been the camera's fault he had to wear the suit, but he was defiantly going to take it out on it.

"One, two, three, Cheese!" Jacque said and clicked away at the camera. After a couple clicks, he was done. "I'll take them to your house when they are done developing them." Tifa nodded in response.

Cloud and Sephiroth started to head back home. Tifa noticed them leaving her behind and tried to catch up, completely forgetting about asking to see the pictures.

Cloud was carrying Seph the whole way home even though Sephiroth was squirming really badly. Cloud couldn't understand why. What Cloud didn't know is that the sailor suit was really irritating Sephiroth's skin. The fabric was extremely itchy and Sephiroth didn't care who saw him butt naked, but he wanted out of them. Now.

~0~

It had been an hour later and Sephiroth was in clothes that were more comfortable. Cloud was bouncing Seph on his knee again, listening to the occasional giggle of Seph. Cloud heard someone walk in downstairs and using his mako enhanced ears, he could pick up the conversation Tifa and the person were having.

"Hello Jacque! Do you have the pictures?" Cloud could hear the shuffling of papers. "Thanks Jacque!" Jacque left. "Cloud I got the pictures!" Tifa shouted as she made her way upstairs. By the time that Tifa made it to the couch, she had opened the manila envelope and gasped.

"What's wrong Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"These look awful!" Tifa said and held them out for Cloud to see. Cloud, after examining the picture, didn't think they looked bad at all.

"I think that they look fine, Tifa." Tifa looked at the pictures again.

"You really think so?" Cloud nodded. "Okay, I guess they're fine." Tifa put the picture into a picture frame and hang it on an open space in the wall. There the picture joined drawings that Denzel and Marlene had made along with other pictures that Tifa and Cloud had collected of their friends over the years.


	11. First Words

Cloud was feeding Sephiroth some home made mashed potatoes. Once Tifa and Cloud learned that Sephiroth could eat solid foods, Cloud went out to buy some baby food. Cloud took one look at the price and decided it would be cheaper to make it at home. I mean really! Its 10 dollars a bottle! Cloud was making funny faces, trying to get Sephiroth to laugh, but Sephiroth just thought him crazy and continued to eat.

It was in that moment that Reno and Rude walked into the bar. "Yo!" Reno shouted.

"Hello Reno. Hello Rude." Cloud said.

"Hello Cloud. Beer?" Rude asked. He had a long day and really needed something to relax. It was in that moment that Seph had noticed the pair.

Cloud picked Seph up, "Could you hold him while I get it?"

Reno took Sephiroth, "Sure." A huge smile spread across Sephiroth's face. It had been awhile since they had come by. Sephiroth knew that it was probably because they had missions, but still it almost seemed as if they had been avoiding him.

Cloud left to go get them their beer while Reno and Rude took their seats at the bar. Reno set Sephiroth on his lap, "Hey Sephy buddy!"

Sephiroth reached up to play with Reno's hair. Sephiroth had always thought his hair, even though it was dyed, was beautiful. It was obvious that he took care of it. "You like my hair huh? Maybe someday you'll copy my style, yo!"

_Not a chance._ Sephiroth thought as he shoved his hand in his mouth. It felt nice to chew on. He didn't have teeth so it didn't hurt his hand and it almost felt like he was massaging his gums. Reno, seeing Sephiroth just shove his fist into his mouth, couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up.

Cloud came out with theirs beers, "Having fun with Sephy?" Reno smiled and nodded as he received his drink.

"Thank you Cloud." Rude responded before taking a swig. Sephiroth stared at the bottle. How long had it been since he had a beer? Too long. He reached out to the bottle but no one seemed to notice.

Reno grabbed the other beer and took a drink. He set the beer down on the bar. Sephiroth reached towards Reno's beer. "Uh!"

"No, no Sephy. That's not for you. I'll go get your bottle." Cloud said and made his way towards the kitchen. Reno on the other hand looked from Sephiroth to the beer several times. That's when something clicked in Reno's head.

"Hey, Cloud! Has Sephy said his first words yet?" Reno shouted since Cloud was still in the kitchen.

"No, why?" Cloud asked as he prepared a bottle for Seph.

"Just wondering." Reno got that look in his eyes. That look that meant he was up to no good.

"Reno, I know that look. What are you thinking?" Rude asked as he looked at his friend. Sometimes the fiery red head really scared him.

"Shhh! Don't say anything!" Reno turned his attention to Seph, "Hey Sephy, you wanna taste that?" Reno said pointing to the beer on the counter. Rude kept his mouth shut and just watched. Sephiroth smiled up at Reno trying to convey his want for the alcoholic substance.

Reno, being the person that he is, forgot that babies should be able to understand what he was saying. "I'll make you a deal, if you can learn to say my name then I'll let you have a drink." _Ha! Now his first word will be my name and not 'mama' or 'dada'! _

Rude shook his head at his friend's stupidity, "Reno, he can't underst-"

"Weno! Weno!" Sephiroth shouted happily. _That was too easy._ He thought. He had been able to speak for a week now. There just wasn't any point for him to speak and he really didn't like the fact that he couldn't really pronounce some sounds.

Reno started beaming, "Did you hear that Cloud?"

Cloud just walked into the room, "Hear what?" he was carrying Sephiroth's bottle in one hand and a beer for himself in the other.

"Sephy just said his first words! Come on Seph, say it again!" Cloud stared at Sephiroth with wide eyes.

Sephiroth just continued to stare at Reno's beer. _What about our deal? Beer for talking! I talked now where's my beer? _

"Come on, say it again for daddy!" Sephiroth ignored Reno and tried reaching for his beer and made a grunting noise. "Okay, okay." Reno picked up his beer and went to give it to Seph.

"Reno!" Rude said with a glare as Cloud set his beer down and snatched Seph up.

Handing the bottle to Seph, Cloud smacked the back of Reno's head. "What kind of idiot gives alcohol to a baby?" Cloud tried to get Sephiroth to drink from his bottle.

Sephiroth was internally crushed. He had been lied to! Sephiroth started to cry. _We made a deal! I want my beer damn it!_

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful friend who helped me out with this! You are just pure amazing! Thank you to everyone who has alerted and reviewed! I have an important question for you! So, I've been thinking since...chapter 2 now that I really would like to make this and eventual Vincent/Sephiroth fic but I don't know how you, the readers, would feel about this...Please review about your thoughts on this matter. If no one reviews about it I'm just going to go for it and make it a VinSeph fic! I'll let you guys know hopefully by the next chapter or two what my decision is!


	12. Left Handed

Cloud and Sephiroth were sitting in the living room. Sephiroth was sitting on the floor while cloud was sitting on the couch; the both of them were watching television. Cloud was waiting for Tifa to get home. They had been talking on over the phone and Tifa had told him that she had thought of a great idea while she was out shopping. Cloud had been told that he had to wait until Tifa got home to find out what the idea was.

"I'm home!" Tifa shouted as she walked through the door. Tifa set the rest of the groceries on the counter in the kitchen and made her way into the living room. Tifa was carrying a single bag and set it on the floor near Sephiroth. "Hello, sweetie." Tifa said and gave Cloud a quick kiss.

"Hello Tifa." Cloud said, a small blush appearing upon his cheeks. "So, what's your idea?" Cloud asking, getting straight to the point.

"Well, Sephiroth is really advance right? Well, I was thinking that we could try and teach him to write." Tifa smiled at Cloud and he returned it ten fold.

"That's a great idea! So, what's in the bag?"

"Oh! It's just some crayons and some paper I bought for Sephy to use." Tifa knelt down next to Sephiroth, "Sephy, mama bought you something." Sephiroth glanced her way, slightly annoyed that she was interrupting his show. Tifa pulled a box of crayons out of the plastic bag. Tifa pulled a piece of paper out as well and set it in front of Sephiroth. "Okay Sephy, let's try and write your name ok?" Tifa took a black crayon and started to write out letters on the top of the paper. S-E-P-H-I-R-O-T-H. "Now, you try!" Tifa exclaimed excitedly as she place a blue crayon in Seph's right hand.

Sephiroth had not tried writing since being in this new body. He had tried speaking, only when he was sure Tifa and Cloud were asleep so they didn't hear his annoying problem with pronouncing various sounds, and walking, which was much easier than having some one carry him, but he did not have the chance to try at writing. So, Sephiroth, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Tifa, went to switch hands so he could write.

"No, Sephy, don't play with the crayon. Write! Like this." Tifa placed her hand on top of Seph's so he couldn't let go of the crayon and made a line on the paper. "See? You write like this." Tifa thought that when Sephiroth went to switch hands he was actually just playing with the crayon.

Sephiroth, once again tried to switch hands. He couldn't write right handed! But Tifa, thinking that he was still just playing, frowned at him. "Sephiroth! No! Bad!" She reprimanded him and forced the crayon back into his right hand. Sephiroth tried to switch again, which resulted in Tifa very gently smacking the back of his hand. Sephiroth was really starting to get frustrated.

"Tifa, why don't you go get him a cookie or something? That way we can reward his good behavior?" Cloud asked and Tifa nodded and went to get a cookie. Cloud had always thought teaching children through rewards and punishments was extremely wrong, but it was clear that if he didn't get Tifa to leave the room soon Sephiroth was going to start crying and maybe he would never want to learn to write.

So, with Tifa gone, Sephiroth switch hands and looked up at Cloud waiting for some kind of disapproval. Cloud, on the other hand, just looked down at Sephiroth with interest. He wasn't going to stop him. If Seph just wanted to play with the crayon then let him. Nothing wrong with that.

Sephiroth tried holding the crayon like he normally would but found that it was a lot harder then he remembered. Unconsciously, he stuck his tongue out in concentration. Slowly, Sephiroth tried to make an 's' but it come out looking more like a whole bunch of sharp lines. Not pausing to try and correct it, he continued. His 'e' was almost making an 'o' instead of an 'e' and for some reason it was backwards, His 'p' looked like a 'D' that was floating lower than all the other letters, his 'h' was a 'b', his 'i' looked like it was suppose to, his 'r' was backwards and really weird looking, his 'o' looked more like a cloud, his 't' was an 'x', and the second 'h' looked like a 'b' again. (To understand the full effect of what I'm talking about, write 'Sephiroth' with your non-dominant hand.)

A light bulb went off in clouds head. Sephiroth was left handed! So, Cloud walked over and patted Sephiroth's head. "Good try." Was all Cloud could think to say and just watched as Sephiroth tried a couple more times, effectively filling up the paper with the same scribbles that looked just like his first attempt. Cloud flipped the paper over when it became too full.

Tifa walked back in with a box of animal crackers (She was unable to find cookies) and glanced at Sephiroth. Seeing him holding the crayon in his left hand she began to flip out. Tifa reached down to move a crayon again, but Cloud grabbed her wrist. Tifa glanced at him just in time to see him shaking his head. Tifa glanced down at Sephiroth to see the very first signs of him about to cry set in.

Sephiroth was getting frustrated and was about to take it out in the only way he knew how at this point, crying. Just as a few tears escaped and he started to whine, Cloud picked him up and rubbed his back while rocking back and forth.

"Shhh, it's ok Sephy. Everything is ok. Write how you want to 'kay?" Cloud calmly whispered to Sephiroth, who used Cloud's cotton shirt to wipe his face. "Better?" Cloud asked and Sephiroth replied with a slow nod.

Cloud set Sephiroth down in front of the paper and held the blue crayon out to him. Sephiroth took it with his left hand and tried getting it to fit comfortably within his hand. After a minute of fighting with the crayon he gave up and decided to just start writing. Sticking his tongue out once again, Sephiroth began to try and write some more. After several minutes the things on the paper began to look somewhat like letters to Cloud and Tifa.

Tifa started to tear up, "Oh, Cloud! He's growing up so fast!" Cloud wrapped one arm around his wife's waist and nodded solemnly. It was true, Sephiroth was quickly growing up and there was nothing they could do but watch and guide him in the right direction. It was heartbreaking and exciting at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Sorry it's been too long since I've uploaded! D: I'm so sorry! So, the next chapter is going to kinda flash back to something (because I totally forgot about it until a while ago)...I'm not really giving out any spoilers! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! And of course thanks to those of you who alerted and favorited this story! You guys motivate me to write (Mostly the reviews though...)! So, thank you and as always a huge thanks to my BFF! Without you this story would just be an annoying plot bunny that eats all of my carrots!


End file.
